


Beautiful England

by PegasusWrites



Series: Tumblr Songfic [1]
Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: Askbox Fic, M/M, Prompt Fic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegasusWrites/pseuds/PegasusWrites
Summary: "They have everything in those places, except for the things that one actually wants."  Control visits George, following a short stay abroad.





	Beautiful England

"I should never have left," Control grumbled, as he struggled out of his greatcoat. "The food was inedible and the talk was nauseating. All this nonsense about peace, and trust and decency, and all the time the Cousins are sat in one corner grinning like Cheshire Cats. Have you had the place swept? Good."

Control managed to free himself from his coat, which he deposited into George Smiley’s waiting arms. He rolled his shoulders, then whipped his scarf from around his neck. He rubbed at the place where the scarf had been.

"What I wouldn’t have given," he said. "For pot of tea and a decent crossword puzzle. They have everything in those places, except for the things that one actually wants."

Control turned to George, then, who was holding his greatcoat by the collar and smiling the most ridiculous little smile. Under other circumstances Control might have been incensed, but as it was he was tired and his feet hurt. He was too old to travel, he decided. From that point on, other people could do his travelling for him.

Bywater Street was silent. George’s hallway was a wonderland of familiar and comforting scents - cloth bound books, wilting flowers, and over-browned toast.

"Why people go abroad voluntarily," said Control. "I shall never know."

His voice had lost a great deal of its venom. By this point, all he wanted to do was collapse into one of the enormous armchairs that George kept by the fire, and fall asleep to the ticking of the tiny brass clock that lived on George’s mantelpiece.

George took a step towards Control and, draping the woollen greatcoat over one arm, clasped both of Control's hands in his own.

"I missed you, too," he said.

He leaned forward, and welcomed Control home with a small, gentle kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story in response to a tumblr prompt. You can find the original [here](https://pegasuswrites.tumblr.com/post/170812623207/smontrol). Prompt me [here](https://pegasuswrites.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
